


He'll pay for that!

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Warmind DLC, Worrying over your fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Sal, Drei and Nassiz-8 survive being buried alive underneath snow and ice by Xol.
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Kudos: 6





	He'll pay for that!

Coughing Sal crawled out of the snow, his entire body shaking with the cold that bit right through his armor deep down into his bones. Shaking he knelt there in the snow, then he panicked.  
“Nassiz?! Drei?!”, he looked around for the rest of his fireteam but couldn't find them.  
“Vrex?!? Neb?!?”, he screamed out the name of their Ghosts but no one answered his voice. With clattering teeth he gathered his last strength and pushed himself up. He could see a black ball that suddenly bolted towards him.  
His own Ghost, that begun to pour Voidlight into his body. Warmth flooded his body and the Titan looked around in the collapsed cave.  
“Nassiz! Drei!”, he yelled, then the floor next to him exploded and gasping with clattering teeth Drei dug himself out of the snow, his lips were almost white from the cold, his robes didn't offer that much warmth like Sal's own armor did.  
“Drei!”, Sal grabbed the cold glove and then hoisted the Warlock onto his feet, one arm slung around his shoulder, the other just hang there at the side of the shivering Warlock who then cuddled closer into him, searching for some kind of warmth.  
A weak mechanical sound could be heard and then a black gloved hand broke through the snow, coughing Nassiz-8 broke through the snow.  
“Urgh...I have snow everywhere!”, the Hunter complained, in his other hand he hold his own Ghost and Neb.  
He gently let go of Neb and the Ghost in the Lion Shell rushed over to her Guardian, healing them up as fast as possible, reheating their body so the Warlock wouldn't suffer from the effects of Frostbite or loose a finger or a toe. Drei loved all of his bodyparts now that he was human again.  
Nassiz slapped on the side of his head, snow came raining out of his head and he groaned as he could feel the snow melting inside him, water dripping down in him. With a burst of solar energy he simply dried himself and then looked over to Sal and Drei, who were now healed up. Vrex healed him up after he had the outburst of solar energy and the Hunter then crossed his arms.  
“Well that plan backfired. Now that dickhead of a Hivegod has a piece of the Traveler and is harder to kill. Any ideas on what to do next?”, he asked them, just then they heard the worried voice of Ana Bray over their coms.  
“Guys? Are you still alive? The feed got cut off”  
“Yeah, we are alive but...Xul has consumed the shard of the Traveler we got from the EDZ”, Sal informed her before he looked a bit concerned to Drei.  
“Are you able to walk?”  
Drei chuckled and then said: “I had worse injuries”  
He let go of Sals midsection, then inhaled and took out his Thorn, a grim expression on his face.  
“And that Wormgod will have more to worry about than some injuries when we are finished with it”, their leader growled and Sal nodded, smiling underneath his helmet.  
He wouldn't trade his fireteam for anything in this world and he hoped that nothing would rip them apart, that they would stay this close until they would die of old age.


End file.
